


Goin' to Town

by Nicoliol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: Sam and Dean plowing their teenage neighbor, Cas, while his family is out of town.





	

“C’mon, Dean. Stop being so greedy and share.” Sam climbed onto the bed beside his brother, letting his hands slide along Dean’s strong arms, watching the way his muscles flexed with each rough thrust into the boy stretched out beneath him. Already Cas was a whimpering mess and Dean had done little more than open him up to prepare him for this while Sam had lazily worked his hand over Cas’ cock to make sure he was nice and hard. The poor thing was definitely not prepared for what the Winchesters would to do him, what they would give him.

Sam sat down next to Castiel, fingers skimming along the glistening lines of sweat that were already sliding down his chest. The younger nearly flinched, startled by such a tender touch, but soon he was arching, seeking after it.

Dean grinned, his eyes locked with Sam’s. He gripped at Cas’ thighs and spread them wider, then reached for his hips and tugged him up. The two brothers didn’t need to speak, they knew what the plan was long before they’d even invited themselves over to the Novak household.

As soon as Cas was upright, Sam slid behind him, pinning him between himself and Dean. Two of his fingers pressed against Cas’ hole, already stretched so wide thanks to Dean’s thick cock filling him up. There was no warning other than his touch, Sam working both digits in alongside his brother’s cock, pulling a startled crying from Cas’ lips.

“S-Sam, wait,” Cas pleaded, breathing so heavily it was a miracle he’d managed to speak the words at all. And though Sam was eager, he paused, peppering kisses along Cas’ shoulders, allowing him time to adjust.

“You’re gonna feel us for days, angel,” Dean purred, nipping at his jawline. His movements had slowed once Sam’s fingers had been eased in, unwilling to allow either of them to finish before his little brother got to join the fun.

Dean’s words sent a shiver through Cas’ body. He wanted to be good for them, for the two men that made him feel loved in a way he never thought possible. It took a tremendous amount of energy and willpower on Castiel’s behalf, his arms looped around Dean’s neck, holding onto him for support when he rolled his hips back and forced himself to relax. Sam took the hint quickly, pushing three fingers deep. Already he’d slicked up his cock, the head nudging between his fingers and Dean, reading to slip in the moment he felt that Cas was ready.

“Sam… Sam, I need you. Need you both. Please.” Cas’ words came out muffled, his face pressed to Dean’s neck. There was an ache in him, a burning desire to give himself over to both Dean and Sam completely. He wanted to be theirs more than anything and he would do whatever it took to make them happy.

Those pleading words were exactly what Sam wanted to hear. It took a bit of work to slip in next to Dean but the moment it happened there was a collective groan from the three of them.

Cas was trembling, his hand reaching back to touch Sam’s neck and bring him closer until he felt the man’s chest pressed to his back, Dean shifting forward so that he could capture his brother’s lips in a hungry kiss, the two of them moving slowly at first, neither one wishing to hurt Cas. Dean could feel Cas’ cock dragging against his stomach each time he shifted, painfully hard.

“You’re such a good boy,” he whispered into his ear after breaking away from Sam’s lips, nibbling at the shell. “You won’t come until we say you can, will you?”

Castiel immediately shook his head, whining softly. He wanted to so badly, but he wouldn’t disobey. He loved being praised by both brothers too much.

It was a surprise to both Dean and Cas that Sam was the one to jerk his hips forward, driving himself deeper, causing Castiel to cry out. “Sam! Oh, God…”

Dean chuckled, his tongue dragging along the column of Cas’ throat. He worked against his brother, the two of them finding a steady rhythm. There was no slowing down now, not with the three of them practically on edge.

Dean was the first to come, his hands gripping Cas’ hips so tightly he knew he would leave bruises behind, moaning loudly against his neck. It was the hot, wet feeling surrounding Sam’s cock that had him following his brother’s lead, filling Cas up. And how the boy didn’t come on his own was beyond either of them. They made eye contact again, Sam giving Dean a nod, the silent okay to be the one to take their prize.

Dean’s hand gripped at Castiel’s weeping cock, his thumb sliding over the slick head. “You’re so wet. And you’ve been so good. You can come, Castiel.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, finally allowing himself to let go. Cas tried to work against Dean’s hand when his orgasm finally took over but his thighs were so weak that he couldn’t even manage to lift himself up. Luckily Dean took pity on him, stroking him slowly, his grip firm, milking every last drop from Cas’ cock until he was tense and whimpering, on the verge of overstimulation.

Sam slipped out first, moving to grab a few tissues for the mess that would follow when Dean carefully pulled out, holding Cas against his chest.

“Shhh, we’ve got you. Gonna take good care of you.” His fingers brushed through the boy’s damp hair, waiting until Sam had finished, quietly thanking his brother.

They moved as one, shifting to lie down on the bed, still so incredibly close. Sam leaned over to steal a few kisses from Dean, his hand reaching out to touch his brother, resting on his hip.

“Poor thing is exhausted,” Sam glanced down at Cas, whose eyes had already drifted shut. It would be easy to sleep between the Winchesters, knowing that he was safe and loved. It made all those aches and pains that would set in the next day worthwhile when he knew it would all be soothed away with kisses from Dean and Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any prompt ideas in the comments!


End file.
